


Sensitive

by the_morgue



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood, Vulcan Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_morgue/pseuds/the_morgue
Summary: When Spock takes an injury to the knuckles, it's up to Mccoy to clean and dress the wound.  As a result, he learns just how sensitive a Vulcan's hands really are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon I have that Vulcan's hands are incredibly sensitive, due to the intimacy of touches on their planet.

Hands flex, usually stoic features wincing in pain. 

" It's no more than a flesh wound Spock. I think you can calm down. "

" I am perfectly calm, doctor. " he notes that despite the formal nature of their meeting, Mccoy still opts to drop the 'mister' from his title. This time as fingers continue to contract, small breaks occur in the healing flesh. This causes causes new rivulets of green blood to seep through the cracks, a sting of dull pain shooting through the most sensitive of area of his body. ( Well, among them at least ). " Simply eager to get this over with. " 

Mccoy pretends to look offended, entertaining the Vulcan for no more than a second before moving to medbay's various storage cupboards. " Try not to be too mean Spock. You may end up hurtin' my feelings. " 

So quiet he remains for the time being, an eyebrow raised in quiet contemplation as he notes the alcohol bowl being extracted. It's a logical course of action, however the idea of such an invasion of a personal area makes him increasingly uncomfortable. He clears his throat. " Leonard. "

\- 

A brief silence passes between the two men as Mccoy turns to carry the bowl to his station. It was rare for Spock to show fear in the traditional sense, which mixed with the ring of his first name caused the doctor to grow increasingly sympathetic towards the usually poised Vulcan. " Aw christ, you'll be alright. " he mumbles, placing the bowl and bottle of alcohol upon the trolley before wheeling it to where Spock resides.

" I am aware. " the response comes, visibly antsy. " May we proceed? " 

Shit, Mccoy thought. He really is nervous. 

" Of course. " His reply was delayed, taking a sterile cloth and bringing it to the sink. In addition, he also removes a second, smaller bowl from the above cupboard to fill with warm water. " We need to clear away all'a that blood before I can clean it. " Leonard mumbles in mid step, bringing the supplies back once cloth becomes submerged completely. 

" Do as you must. " was the alien's only reply. 

" Dammit Spock! " The doctor has found himself becoming frustrated, in addition to the sympathy that lingered beneath his composure. " You're treating me like we're on shift for god sake! " His breath comes uneasy as he places the water on his trolly with a loud clang. 

\- 

On the surface, Spock remains calm. His own breathing is noticeably deep, dark eyes chasing each movement made by his lover. " I... " 

An apology lingered upon his tongue, though nothing more proved to surface. 

" Just save it. Give me your hand. " 

The doctor barks, to which Spock promptly complies. Three of four finger knuckles were particularly bad, the smallest only cracked slightly. The others however, would require more rigorous cleaning. 

Inevitability haunted the hybrid. Thick unscarred fingers wringing the soaked cloth directly adjacent, whilst taking Spock's outstretched hand simultaneously. 

-

" Relax. " Mccoy tries, feeling the tension in the other's hand as he splays out the fingers. The other does not respond verbally, however his hand does relax to a more malleable state.

The cloth is gently draped against the swell, skin flushed a light green beneath the drying blood. Such a simple application already had Spock flinching. 

Leonard decides to let it slide. 

Despite this however, he shoots a look in the other's direction - but there's only so much he could do. 

There's another moment of tightness as he begins moving the cloth, however it quickly ceases. The dry blood begun to break down due to the water's heat, and though the doctor wanted to simply scrub until it was clear, he could tell that the other couldn't handle it. So tediously he presses the pad of his thumb over the soaked cloth, applying mild pressure to the index knuckle in attempt to break the blood down even further. After a few moments of this, he gently begins to rub circles into the small area. 

\- 

All the while Spock's insides are screaming. He cannot differentiate pleasure from pain in this moment, and each odd twist of Mccoy's thumb is sending shivers up and down resting arms. 

He doesn't even realize he's holding his breath until fingers momentarily cease, his nerves now on fire with no hope of regaining stability. It would take hours of zero stimulation to completely return to normal, and even then the sensation will linger. 

It's something he imagined Mccoy finding amusement in, should this be under more pleasant circumstances. 

There was no warning as the cloth is somewhat lifted, cool air hitting intentionally warmed skin. It causes a sharpness in his exhale, suppressing the hiss that threatened. 

\- 

Leonard kept his hand within his own whilst repositioning. He had felt no flinch this time, but certainly heard the elicited release. And here he thought Vulcans couldn't feel pain. Especially derived from something so harmless. 

Something was wrong. 

But Mccoy knew what kind of response he'd receive should the question be posed, so he decides to wait until later. Until tomorrow even, to ask what was the matter. He knew Vulcan's hands were a sensitive area, but not to what extent. 

Without words he looks upon the clean knuckles. It seems sufficient enough, so he moves onto the next. There's a certain carefulness in each touch, sure not to apply more pressure than he had previously. 

But it seemed the further he progressed, the less his carefulness seemed to matter. The looks of discomfort are becoming more and more frequent the longer they go on, both men silent in fear that neither knew where to place. 

-

But soon, all of the dry blood was cleared away. It left Spock short of breath, hands tingling with an odd sort of burning sensation that shook them ever so slightly. He was feeling better now that the roughness of Mccoy's cloth had been removed, however the sight of Leonard pouring out the alcohol did not aid in relaxing him. 

" Is this really necessary? " The Vulcan finally pipes up, voice hoarse from disuse. 

" Excuse me, but are you the doctor here? " Mccoy pauses mid pour, almost regretting his words. He was obviously finding no enjoyment in this, which made their usual banter inappropriate to say the least. 

But he does not apologize. Simply takes another clean cloth within thick hands, maneuvering it into the liquid. It was a scent that Spock could have caught whilst still in the bottle. It seemed a brave face was being put on, benefiting both of them for the time being. 

\- 

Spock does not fault Mccoy for his quip. It was not as if he had verbally expressed discomfort, however he was well aware that his concealment was abysmal at best. It was all he could do to just sit there and await the sensation, knowing that these touches would be minute but much more severe. 

But nothing, not even past experience could prepare him for the reaction displayed physically when the cloth is swept across swollen knuckles. The tips of his ears were the first to tinge green, quickly trailing against the skin of his neck and collarbone. 

Shame is felt. Heavily. However it does not grace his features. He simply allow the doctor room to work, legs subtly twitching with each new touch. It seemed that a warmness was becoming was becoming present in his belly. One synonymous with pleasure despite the waves of pain overtaking the majority of his senses. ' I am a Vulcan. There is no pain.' A mantra spoken, his human DNA deaf to further attempts. 

But the relief that came when Leonard announces his completion is overwhelming to say the least. 

" Now let's wrap that up, shall we? "

\- 

The doctor was blushing himself at this point as he unspools the bandage, aware at this point that Spock would not be satisfied until the entirety of this ordeal was over. It's not as odd to see the other so wound up, however these were different circumstances. It hurt him now, to know that Spock was hurting and there was nothing he could do. Nothing Spock would allow, anyway. 

The only thing there was to do was wrap the bandaging as efficiently as possible, rubbing small circles into his back when both hands aren't needed. 

\- 

And when it's done, Spock needs to compose himself, breathing steadily as he opted to stay seated a while longer. Leonard seems to notice the lack of movement, and bends at the waist in order to place a lingering kiss upon the Vulcan's lips. 

It takes a moment, but Spock eventually kisses back. When he does, it's light. Appreciative. " There ya' are. " Mccoy drawled. " Good as new. "

"Thank you Leonard. "


End file.
